


Paradise

by distraughtlover



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Boyfriends, Cute, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Owen Grady, Gay Zach Mitchell, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Some time spent on the beach never proves to be a bad idea. Zach and Owen fluff.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Still in love with this pairing!

Diamond Cove, a hidden spot on the island, was empty. Zach rested on top of a purple beach towel. His eyes were closed, hidden by a pair of black sunglasses he wore. Softly digging his feet into the warm sand, Zach listened as gentle waves rolled along continuously. The sea water spilled onto the edge of the beach and then pulled away, before repeating again. 

Zach smiled when he felt Owen’s hand slither into his own. He leant his head down to the right and looked at his boyfriend who was laying next to him. 

Without a shirt on, Owen was magnificent. Tall like a tree, he shifted his body, stretching his strong biceps upward. His face, handsome and stunning, was framed by light stubble which Zach always fantasized about, especially whenever the insides of his own thighs were burned by Owen’s facial hair. The thing Zach loved most, though, was Owen’s chest. His boyfriend’s pecs were pronounced and solid. Below, his abdomen was raised in muscled ridges. Zach adored that Owen was the epitome of a real man. 

“I can see you staring,” Owen said with a playful smirk.

Zach moved closer to him. With a sensuous grin he asked teasingly, “Am I not allowed?”

At that, Owen reached his powerful arm out and tugged Zach in against his chest. “Believe me, you’re the only person I want staring at me.”

Resting his head comfortably on Owen’s broad chest, Zach slotted himself in perfectly. Above their bodies, a bright sun warmed their skins. Palm trees rustled from a sturdy breeze. The white sand of the beach glittered like miniscule diamonds. For the time being, the beach was their own private haven, secluded from the rest of the world. 

“I know I always tell you this,” Zach said, “but I love it here.”

Owen hummed deeply, making Zach feel safe in his arms. Together for several years now, things had not really changed too much, other than their love deepening each moment they spent with each other. And experiencing their love while living in a tropical paradise only made things better. 

“I do, too. But you’re the main reason why,” Owen replied. 

Zach smiled into Owen’s skin. He softly sighed as Owen began rubbing his unclothed back soothingly. Briefly, he heard a bird chirp brightly as it soared past the water and deep into the island, disappearing like it had never even been there. Zach felt tempted to reach down and caress his favorite part of Owen but put the idea aside for later. 

“Care for another dip?” Owen asked. They had spent an hour in the water beforehand, letting the ocean soothe any nerves they might have had but could no longer remember. 

Zach rose up, gently smoothing his hand across Owen’s abs. 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Zach said. 

Then he stood completely and made his way forward to the ocean. At first, the water was cool against him. He waded ahead, inching further through the pastel-blue water until only his upper-half was visible and untouched. 

He swiveled around, making little ripples, then faced Owen, looking directly at him. His boyfriend had not looked anywhere else the entire time. 

Owen got up from the sandy ground, and then followed Zach into the water.


End file.
